yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160619021324
Fala galera! Finalmente chegamos ao último artigo da nossa série Desmistificando Regras. Nós encerraremos a série olhando várias áreas de regras diversas: O Estado do Duelo, Verificações, e finalmente, um tópico misterioso... Não se esqueça de verificar nosso último artigo sobre Legalidade de Movimento: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 11: Legalidade de Movimento. Desmistificando Regras, Parte 12: Regras Diversas O Estado do Duelo O estado do duelo é o posicionamento de cada card conhecido por qualquer duelista. Naturalmente, isto muda conforme os duelistas compram cards e fazem jogadas. Observe que a ordem do deck é aleatória, então sua ordem não faz parte do estado do duelo (exceto se coisas como Plaguespreader Zombie são usadas para colocar um card no topo do Deck). Então, se eu embaralhar o deck, o estado do duelo não é quebrado. Observe que o 'conhecimento de cards' também não faz parte do estado do duelo: se eu revelar um card na minha mão ou um card Baixado sem motivo, então o estado do duelo não é quebrado. Se o estado do duelo não pode ser fixado de uma forma que ambos os duelistas podem confirmar, o estado do duelo é irreparável. Vamos ver alguns exemplos. Duelista A tem 5 cards em sua mão (e o Duelista B não sabe quais são eles). Duelista A compra um card ilegalmente, e depois embaralha sua mão, e o Duelista B não sabe que card o Duelista A comprou. Não há nenhuma forma do Duelista B confirmar que o Duelista A irá devolver o card certo de volta ao seu deck para fixar o estado do duelo, então isto é irreparável. Duelista A envia 3 cards do topo do seu deck para o Cemitério durante a Fase Final devido ao efeito de um monstro Lightsworn, quando o Duelista B o lembra que a Skill Drain (já com a face para cima) deveria negá-lo. Os 3 cards enviados podem ser vistos por ambos os jogadores e colocados de volta, então isto é reparável. As políticas da Konami afirmam que cards enviados/comprados acidentalmente devem ser revelados à ambos os duelistas e depois devolvidos ao topo do deck sem embaralhá-lo. Isto também se aplica ao segundo caso acima: O Duelista A deve devolver os 3 cards para o topo do deck na ordem correta. Geralmente, se um único duelista for o culpado por criar o estado do duelo irreparável, ele receberá um Game Loss. Existem mais detalhes e exemplos no Guia de Penalidades da Konami, em "Estado do Duelo". Verificação Aparentemente, Mind Crush não diz nada sobre olhar a mão do oponente: Declare 1 nome de card; se esse card estiver na mão do seu oponente, ele deve descartar todas as cópias dele, caso contrário, você descarta 1 card aleatório. No entanto, depois de ativar Mind Crush, um duelista pode verificar a mão do oponente, para verificar se ele não tem mais nenhuma cópia sobrando para descartar. Por exemplo, suponha que eu uso Mind Crush e meu oponente descarta 1 Upstart Goblin. Se as outras duas cópias ainda não foram contabilizadas (por exemplo, elas não estão no Cemitério, ou elas ainda não foram reveladas estando no Deck), então eu posso verificar dua mão para ver se ele tem mais alguma para descartar. Se todas as cópias possíveis foram contabilizadas, então a verificação não é necessária. Por exemplo, eu ativo Mind Crush, e meu oponente descarta (alegremente) todas as 3 cópias de Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World, então eu não poderia verificar a mão do meu oponente, porque ele não poderia ter mais nenhum Grapha nela. Da mesma forma, se eu ativar Mind Crush e declarar um card Proibidom ou o nome de um card que se encontra no Deck Adicional (ambas são coisas válidas para declarar, desde que sejam nomes de cards), então, uma vez que é impossível ter os cards na mão, uma verificação não seria necessária. Para a verificação em si, a única opção permitida é que o oponente revele sua mão inteira. Ele não pode revelar parte dos cards, mostrar cards do deck etc. Uma vez que seu oponente revelou a mão dele, todos os cards nela são de conhecimento público naquele momento, e o duelista pode ler os cards no seu próprio ritmo (mas não pode tomar qualquer nota de quais são eles). Uma verificação também é realizada quando efeitos ativam, mas não resolvem. Por exemplo, suponha que Eclipse Wyvern é enviado para o Cemitério: Se este card for enviado para o Cemitério: bana 1 monstro de LUZ ou de TREVAS do Tipo Dragão de Nível 7 ou mais do seu Deck. Se o duelista não tiver nenhum Tipo Dragão para banir, o oponente pode verificar o deck desse duelista para comprovar isto. Da mesma forma, seu oponente pode verificar seu deck se você ativar Reinforcement of the Army, mas em seguida você perceber que você não tem nenhum Tipo Guerreiro no seu deck: Adicione 1 monstro do Tipo Guerreiro de Nível 4 ou menos do seu Deck à sua mão. Uma vez que a ativação foi inicialmente ilegal, Reinforcement of the Army seria devolvida à sua mão (e você receberia um Warning por tentar uma ativação ilegal). E agora é a hora do tópico misterioso, o último tópico desta série... Modificadores de ATK Boas notícias, pessoal! Modificadores de ATK estão recebendo o tratamento Desmistificando Regras! Eu acredito que os conceitos básicos dos Modificadores de ATK não são tão difíceis como eles parecem. Dito isto, eles ainda são difíceis de entender. Nós vamos desmontá-los e passar por eles lentamente, mas você terá que se concentrar enquanto lê. Em todos os momentos, os monstros tem ambos um ATK original e um ATK atual. O ATK de um monstro é o seu ATK original, a não ser que um card ou efeito modifique-o. Então, que tipos de modificadores de ATK existem? Os tipos principais são os seguintes: - Aplicado Continuamente Esses são modificadores que estão, bem, aplicando continuamente. Por exemplo, o efeito de aumento de ATK da (Magia Contínua) Fire Formation - Tenki é aplicado continuamente: Todos os monstros do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla ganham 100 de ATK. A frase 'aplicando continuamente' lhe diz tudo que você precisa saber, de verdade. Se um monstro do Tipo Besta-Guerreira se torna não afetado por efeitos de Magia/Armadilha, o aumento de Tenki iria parar de aplicar. - Duradouro Esses são modificadores que permanecem depois que um efeito resolve. Por exemplo, suponha que eu use Ego Boost em um monstro: Quando um monstro declarar um ataque: escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; ele ganha 1000 de ATK até o final da Fase de Batalha. Elo 1 da Corrente: Ego Boost Resolvendo a Corrente: Ego Boost resolve, aumentando o ATK do alvo. O efeito de Ego Boost permanece depois que a Corrente resolver. Mesmo se o monstro se tornar não afetado por efeitos de Magia/Armadilha depois que Ego Boost resolver, ele NÃO irá perder seus 1000 de ATK, porque Ego Boost já foi aplicado ao monstro. Aumentos duradouros e aplicados continuamente funcionam de forma oposta, por isso é importante ser capaz de determinar qual é qual. Para Magias e Armadilhas Contínuas com efeitos que ativam e modificam ATK, muitas vezes nós podemos dizer do card se a modificação de ATK permanece ou aplica continuamente depois que o efeito resolve. Por exemplo, vamos ver o efeito de Fire Formation - Tensen: Quando este card for ativado: escolha 1 monstro do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla; ele ganha 700 de ATK até a Fase Final. (Este ganho de ATK permanece mesmo que este card deixe o campo.) A frase entre parênteses nos diz que este efeito permanece depois que ele aplica. Para efeitos de monstro que iniciam uma Corrente e modificam ATK, se o efeito de monstro só pode modificar ele mesmo, então ele é aplicado continuamente. Por exemplo, pegue Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; este card ganha 500 de ATK. Efeitos que definem o ATK original do monstro na Invocação também caem nesta categoria. Um exemplo clássico é Beast King Barbaros: Você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Normal/Baixar sem oferecer Tributo, mas seu ATK original se torna 1900. Por isso, se Effect Veiler ou Skill Drain forem usados para negar os efeitos de Leviathan Dragon depois que seu efeito resolver ou forem usados em Barbaros em qualquer momento depois da sua Invocação-Normal, então seus efeitos iriam parar de aplicar, e seus ATKs seriam revertidos ao seus originais. Por outro lado, se o efeito pode aplicar à outros monstros, a modificação deve ser duradoura. Por exemplo, pegue Number 20: Giga-Brilliant: Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; todos os monstros com a face para cima que você controla atualmente ganham 300 de ATK. O efeito de Brilliant pode afetar outros monstros. Se Skill Drain ou Breakthrough Skill for usado depois que o efeito de Brilliant resolver, então o aumento permaneceria, tanto em si mesmo como nos outros monstros afetados. Agora, a última categoria de modificadores de ATK: - Congelante Esses são modificadores que fazem o ATK de um monstro 'se tornar' algo. Efeitos que (iniciam uma Corrente e) reduzem pela metade, dobram, ou 'mudam' o ATK também caem nesta categoria. No entanto, efeitos que aplicam continuamente, efeitos que mudam o ATK original, e esses que trocam o ATK com a DEF, tem interações mais complicadas, e neste artigo, não serão referidos nesta categoria. Um exemplo simbólico é o efeito de Heroic Champion - Excalibur: Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 2 Matérias Xyz deste card; o ATK deste card se torna o dobro do seu ATK original até a próxima Fase Final do seu oponente. 2000/2000 Efeitos congelantes são chamados assim por um motivo: eles 'congelam' o ATK no seu valor especificado. As conexões que quaisquer modificadores aplicando anteriormente tinham nesse monstro são quebradas. Vamos ver isso em ação imediatamente. Suponha que eu Invoco Excalibur por Invocação-Xyz enquanto meu oponente controla Apoqliphort Towers: Todos os monstros Invocados por Invocação-Especial perdem 500 de ATK e DEF. (Este é claramente um efeito aplicado continuamente.) Excalibur terá 1500 de ATK depois da Invocação-Xyz. Mas se eu ativar o seu efeito, ele se tornará 4000. Ele não será reduzido à 3500. O efeito congelante quebra a conexão do efeito de Towers em Excalibur, mesmo que o efeito de Towers seja aplicado continuamente! Depois que o efeito de Excalibur acabar (mas esse Towers ainda estiver no campo), seu ataque descongela: ele irá reverter ao seu ATK original de 2000, e depois o efeito de Towers reaplicará, uma vez que ele é um modificador aplicado continuamente. Quaisquer efeitos duradouros não seriam reaplicados - se Ego Boost foi usado em Excalibur para dar-lhe 1000 de ATK antes de Excalibur usar o seu efeito, Excalibur retornaria para 2000, e não 3000. Estranho, não é? Mas isso é como os efeitos de congelamento funcionam no geral. Agora, você deve ser capaz de entender esta interação: Eu controlo Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind e meu oponente controla Tragoedia. O efeito de Gale diz o seguinte: Uma vez por turno: você pode escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; o ATK e DEF do alvo se tornam metade do ATK e DEF atuais. (O efeito de Gale congela o ATK do monstro na metade do seu ATK atual.) Tragoedia tem ? de ATK, e seu efeito diz o seguinte: Este card ganha 600 de ATK e DEF para cada card na sua mão. (Este é outro efeito aplicado continuamente.) Meu oponente tem 6 cards na mão. Eu ativo o efeito de Gale. Depois, eu encerro e ele compra um card pela sua Fase de Compra. Qual é o ATK de Tragoedia agora? Vamos ver isso passo a passo. 6 cards na mão significa que Tragoedia tinha inicialmente 3600 de ATK. Então, o efeito de Gale congelou o ATK de Tragoedia em 1800. Lembre-se que congelamento quebra as conexões de quaisquer modificadores de ATK aplicados continuamente... incluindo o próprio efeito de Tragoedia! Por isso, mesmo depois que meu oponente compra um card, e não importa quantos cards meu oponente comprar e descartar, o ATK de Tragoedia estará preso em 1800! Existem modificadores e interações muito mais complicadas. Posso contar nos dedos de uma mão as pessoas que serão capazes de explicar as coisas das escuras profundezas das regras de Shrink. No entanto, como de costume, não precisamos nos preocupar com elas. Se necessário, você pode consultar artigos mais avançados e perguntar em fóruns respeitáveis. Hora do Quiz! (1) Eu ativo Pot of Duality e revelo 3 cards, adicionando 1 deles à minha mão e embaralhando os outros de volta no Deck. Depois, percebo meu Mistake: Nenhum duelista pode adicionar cards do seu Deck à sua mão exceto comprando-os. A ativação de Pot of Duality foi legal? Se não, como o estado do duelo deve ser reparado? (2) The White Stone of Legend é enviado para o meu Cemitério, e eu ativo seu efeito: Quando este card for enviado para o Cemitério: adicione 1 "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" do seu Deck à sua mão. No entanto, eu percebo depois que eu não tenho nenhum Blue-Eyes White Dragon restando no meu Deck - todas as 3 cópias estão no Cemitério. Eu preciso revelar meu Deck para o meu oponente? (3) Na questão acima, a ativação do efeito de The White Stone of Legend foi correta em primeiro lugar? (4) Suponha que eu controlo a Magia Contínua Fire Formation - Tenki, e Invoco Bujin Yamato (com 1800 de ATK original). Suponha que eu quero usar Bujingi Crane quando eu atacar com ele: Todos os monstros do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla ganham 100 de ATK. Durante o cálculo de dano (no turno de qualquer duelista), se um monstro "Bujin" do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla batalhar um monstro do oponente: você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério; apenas durante esse cálculo de dano, o ATK do seu monstro se torna o dobro do seu ATK original. Qual será o ATK de Yamato depois que o efeito de Crane resolver? Qual será o ATK de Yamato depois que o efeito de Crane desaparecer? Respostas do Quiz (1) A ativação foi ilegal, e os cards revelados devem ser todos colocados de volta no topo do Deck, na ordem correta A Política da Konami afirma que os cards revelados acidentalmente são mostrados à ambos os duelistas e colocados de volta na ordem correta, sem embaralhar o Deck. (2) O Deck não deverá ser revelado Todos os 3 Blue-Eyes são de conhecimento público, então a verificação não é necessária. (3) Ela foi legal O efeito de White Stone é obrigatório, então pelo princípio dos efeitos obrigatórios (do último artigo), uma vez que sua ativação não estiver sendo explicitamente impedida, ele deve ativar. (4) 3600, 1900 O efeito de Crane congela o ATK de Yamato em 3600. O efeito de Tenki não se aplica por cima disso, já que sua conexão com Yamato já foi cortada. Então, uma vez que o aumento de Tenki é aplicado continuamente, ele começará a aumentar o Yamato de novo depois que o efeito de Crane desaparecer e o ATK de Yamato descongelar. E aqui concluímos a série! Se você nos acompanhou através de cada artigo, você pode pegar o seu Diploma de Regras no portão. Você merece. Eu espero que a série tenha sido uma leitura agradável! Eu certamente gostei de escrever isso para vocês! Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 12: Miscellaneous Rulings. Em breve eu volto com novos artigos! Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 02h13min de 19 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)